


Unexpected

by almostjulie



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostjulie/pseuds/almostjulie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen may not have his sea legs, but he does manage to narrowly avoid a pun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ in 2007.

***

The ship pitched violently. Stephen lost his balance; he and his cello threatened to tumble into a heap had Jack not been there to catch them both. 

Shortly after registering he was still mostly upright, Stephen became aware that he was in Jack's arms, a steadying hand around his waist, bodies in close proximity, Jack's breath sweet with Port. 

The temptation to taste proved too great. 

After a time too long to dismiss as pure accident, Stephen pulled back, questioning. 

Jack licked his lips, the corners of his mouth turning up with the beginnings of a smile. "That was unexpected."

"I think you will find, my dear, that the world is full of surprises." He clapped a hand over Jack's mouth before the other man could speak. "If you make a joke about there being only one _Surprise_ it will be the last one you get from me." 

"Very well, Stephen," said Jack. "But you must admit that it would be a damned clever turn of phrase."

"I will admit nothing," said Stephen, but was happy to see the amusement in Jack's eyes nonetheless. 

"Now," Jack said, with a nod toward the cello. "Shall we play?"

"With all my heart." 

***


End file.
